ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Orcish Bloodletter
'Notes' FYI - this fight will be in open area near skeles & ghosts (hp aggro) so suggest a pull to battalia S zone pathway, tower or preclear area. NM will auto-claim to the person who popped it if they get closer than 15'. It will auto-red and auto-aggro, even if the person who popped it zones and comes back. Others in the same party do not auto-claim. --Kairee 21:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) What was seemingly Arm Block caused Atonement to do 44 dmg +/-, very annoying. 'Battle Dance frequency?' In short: Limiting TP feed should reduce Battle Dance usage. The emphasis on how frequently this NM uses Battle Dance was misleading in my experience. He only used it 4 times in a 4 minute fight. It appears to be 1 of his 3 TP moves so my +15 subtle blow from gear and +20 from the Monk trait surely helped.--Madranta 03:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Testimonials' Solo as 99 RDM/NIN 49, minor complications keeping nin-blink up an stoneskin, he likes to interrupt them an therefor ice spikes & enbliz-2 is highly recommended in addition to poison 1/2 an your choice of dia 2/3 or bio 2/3. Also keep haste an refresh up, temper too, an maybe str-up too =p --Waterdust 16:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Duo as NIN/DNC(galka) and RDM/NIN(taru), took about 20min, fairly easy. I ws NIN with 299 eva and agi+28, full time eva gear and macro in haste gear for shadows. Around 20% will use Mighty strikes, used it 3 times total. RDM kept up de buffs, all stuck easily, and haste. 11/15/09 Highly resistant or immune Bind and Gravity. Soloed by RDM/NIN with DoT/zone Batallia Downs (S) at H-11 --K-Raptor 22:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Beat with RDM DRK PLD and WHM. Wasn't too hard, but it's very important to dispel Arm Block and Howl. I swear the Arm Block has added effect Magic Defense Bonus because afterwards it was hard to enfeeble and dispel. Howl dealt the DRK 1005 critical damage. 5 minute fight. --Runfrior Dec 23, 2009 I agree with above statement. When he uses Arm Block, he either gets Magic Defence Bonus, or resists Enfeebling magic. I personally had no problem landing Slow II, Para, Poison II, Blind II even when he had Arm Block up, but Dispel got resisted several times. Successfully duo-ed this as RDM/WHM and NIN/WAR, both 75. I wouldn't say it's "very easy" as some others have, because that implies you don't have to put any effort into it, but it's certainly do-able with these two jobs. -- Orubicon 11:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Its very easy to land paralyze, even land constant with just potency gear killed by NIN/DNC and RDM/SCH withing 8 min, very easy fight. Mindi 19:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Duo as 90MNK/DNC and 90RDM/BLM. Pulled him to the nearby pathway to avoid aggro from skeletons and ghosts. MNK bloodtanked, used Perfect Counter whenever it was up. RDM kept up Para II, Slow II, Drown, Choke, Blind, Poison II, Bio II on the mob, and cured the MNK. Had to convert once. MNK saved TP for Waltzes, was good for back-up cures when RDM was converting or recasted debuffs. When he used Mighty Strikes, both the MNK and the RDM used stuns (Chainspell + Stun, and Violent Flourish). Worked well. Fight took about 6-8 min. Soloed as THF90/DNC45 with some difficulties. ~9min fight EVA stuff (O. Hat, Torero Torque, Raider's Earring, Velocity Earring, SH +1, Slither Gloves, Alert Ring, Boxer's Mantle, Scouter's Rope, Alcide's Subligar, Raider's Poulaine +2). He hits me for 130-200, Crit for 300-350. 2HR 2 times, 1st I 2HR too; 2nd he was 1%, I killed I was ~200HP. TP essentially to Curing Waltz III. Tchii 11:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Soloed fairly easily as 90MNK/45DNC using This gear set. He did not use Battledance nearly as much as I expected, only about once per minute. Realizing this, I put up Counterstance about 1.5 minutes into the fight. Between his low accuracy, and me countering most of the attacks that would have hit me, Curing Waltz III was easily able to keep up with the damage I was taking. I started the fight with 300% TP and 5 Finishing moves. I used both to WS on him right at the beginning of the fight. I would guess in the 90MNK/DNC & 90RDM/BLM duo above that the Monk did not use evasion gear or counterstance which would understandably make this fight much harder. My Verethragna (90) was not necessary to win this fight, it simply sped things up. --Madranta 03:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC)